


Victory

by Ayabelle (lea_hazel)



Category: Collar of the Damned, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Love/Hate, Transcribed, Villain Protagonist, War, YouTube Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/Ayabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's victory is another's defeat. A mix for Winter Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

  1. **Victory** \- Bond/Huljic. 
  2. **Folsom Prison Blues** \- Johnny Cash. 
  3. **Maggie’s Farm** \- Bob Dylan. 
  4. **Somewhere They Can’t Find Me** \- Simon  & Garfunkel. 
  5. **Everybody Knows** \- Leonard Cohen. 
  6. **Versions of Violence** \- Alanis Morissette. 
  7. **In Bloom** \- Nirvana. 
  8. **Hammering in My Head** \- Garbage. 
  9. **Helter Skelter** \- The Beatles. 
  10. **Won’t Get Fooled Again** \- The Who. 



Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/anthologyofwhat/victory-fanmix), [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3nBuwOPu8A&list=PLYJAI0xhaY7_VgaFYPgZLuwfdIJdUs-yv&feature=mh_lolz). 


End file.
